silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Melanie and Jake Meeting
11:38 ~Silverstream Melanie: *sits in gazebo reading a large book, humming quietly to herself* 11:39 To Bluetopia Person: (walks up to gates, tries to push them open, but finds they're locked) ...erm.... (rattles gates) HELLO? THE GATES ARE LOCKED.... 11:42 ~Silverstream Huh? *slowly steps down from gazebo, hiding behind trees and observing the stranger* 11:43 To Bluetopia (scrunches up face) IF NO ONE IS HERE..... SORRY TO HAVE INCONVENIENCED YOU..... (sighs and mumbles under breath) don't talk to no one again, you don't want to be locked up. 11:45 ~Silverstream *gradually moves into sight, and stares curiously* .....Hello. 11:46 To Bluetopia (looks over towards her, smiles) Oh. Hello.... erm... whhyyyy are these gates locked? I kind of need to be there (points to manor) 11:47 ~Silverstream Well Father always keeps the gates locked... 11:48 To Bluetopia (pauses) ....well, i was told I'm supposed to be meeting a Mr. Henry Ravenswood here... i cant really do that with the gates locked 11:49 ~Silverstream *steps closer* I'm not supposed to open them... Who are you? 11:50 To Bluetopia oh, umm (holds out hand through bars of gate) Jake, Jake Evans 11:51 ~Silverstream *shakes his hand and smiles* Pleasure to meet you, Jake Evans... I am Melanie Ravenswood 11:53 To Bluetopia oh,... well likewise Miss (smiles slightly) So, is there any way you could make an exception? considering I'm expected here? If not, that's fine... i'll just.... climb one of those spiky metal fences 11:55 ~Silverstream .....wait right here *scurries a few paces down the wall, and lifts up a rock* 11:56 To Bluetopia (follows her along wall perimeter) Umm.... Miss Ravenswood? I'm not causing too much trouble am i? 11:57 ~Silverstream Of course not, don't be silly. Just... *digs up key and travels back to gate* ....don't tell father I let you in, or that I have this key... 11:58 To Bluetopia (walks back to gate) of course not.... although, i don't know how to explain how i got in here..... 12:00 ~Silverstream *unlocks gate and pulls it open, looking around beforehand* simple... Tell him the gate was left unlocked *winks* He'll have a quandary, but he won't be having a go at either of us... 12:01 To Bluetopia (smirks slightly and nods) i can be very convincing (picks up guitar case on ground and walks past gates) 12:01 ~Silverstream You.... Play guitar? 12:02 To Bluetopia (nods) I certainly do. The only item i thought fit to bring with me when coming to this town. Music is the only real companion a lonesome person needs well, not to say friends wouldn't be nice, but you get the jist of it... 12:03 ~Silverstream *smiles, slightly in awe* I do... I very much do... 12:04 To Bluetopia (begins walking path towards manor slowly) I'm glad.... you'd be surprised how many people would write it off as a useless pastime. (turns around and walks backwards, looking at her) music lovers are somewhat few and far between in this part of the world 12:06 ~Silverstream Singing is my personal companion... I could never imagine a life without it 12:08 To Bluetopia (stops and smiles) now that.... is something i admire. (looks around and continues walking) IF.... i get this job, and i have more business around this part of town, maybe our two types of music might..... well.... harmonize. If that isn't being too forward that is.... if so, i apologize 12:10 ~Silverstream *blushes faintly* ....I would be lying if I said the thought of my voice with your guitar hadn't entered my overactive mind.... 12:12 To Bluetopia Well then, mutual agreement on the matter should make it definite future occasion..... (walks to part of path, past Gazebo) Thank you for the help Miss Ravenswood, its highly appreciated. 12:15 ~Silverstream *bows head briefly* My pleasure. And good luck with Father... I truly mean that 12:16 To Bluetopia (smirks and bows back) ....i don't aim to start fights or anger people..... (turns around and begins to walk further down back path towards manor) 12:20 ~Silverstream *nods* Of course... *turns to walk back to gazebo, and lets out a delighted vocal trill* 12:21 To Bluetopia (looks back, smiles slightly, then continues on way) 12:22 ~Silverstream ((End?)) Category:Blog posts